Full Circle
by L8nightwriter
Summary: Things come full circle for House and Cuddy. This is a Huddy/baby fic. My summary skills kind of suck, so it might just be better to read the story, come on, it's not that long! Let me know what you think, R&R! Rated T for language, which will come later
1. We Need To Talk

**Preface**: This is my first House fic that I felt was good enough to put out there. Now there are a few things I'd like to note. I am desperately looking for a beta, one who would be willing to help with the supplemental characters. I am also working on flushing the story out, adding some things here or there. So this is kind of just a preview of what this story is going to be partially about. Please message me if you would be willing to beta, and realize that things could change.

**Note:** This is a Huddy story, eventually. _**Please R&R**_, I need imput and notes on how you like this so far. Thanks!

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own House M.D., this is just a story from the messed up workings of my head. Megan James is an orriganl character.

* * *

When Cuddy started on the path to having a baby, she had no idea how things would turn out.

It had been almost a month and a half since she found out she was pregnant. When she had taken the test at home and it had come out positive she hadn't really believed it.

Even after going to her OB and having it confirmed it still didn't register. She had pretty much given up on this dream, figuring it some kind of justice for her past. She hadn't really believed that she was pregnant until a few weeks ago. She had hardly had any morning sickness, and felt good.

She had been afraid that something would go wrong again. So she didn't let it get to her like all of the other times.

Then one morning about four weeks ago she was putting on her clothes and noticed she couldn't button her jacket. That's when she let it sink a little that this could actually happen. She began to make plans about telling the board and then the father. This was something that she had anxieties about, from twenty some odd years ago. This wasn't the first time she had been pregnant. She had been a few months shy of twenty one and gone to a party off had been for the legendary House, as he was getting ready to leave for Hopkins. She had way too much to drink and finally let her safety wall down. That one night had resulted in a baby girl, one that she had called Lily, because of the tiny Lily shaped birthmark on the back of her neck, for the two days she had her.

Now here she was again, faced with the same dilemma, only he wasn't going anywhere this time.

* * *

She decided to wait until she was past the three month milestone to tell everyone. Once she had the appointment she had been in her office trying to figure out when and how to tell him. So of course he made an entrance just at that moment. He stood at the front of her desk, holding his iPod and looking at her. When she had asked what he wanted, he said that he had a suggestion for a primary musician for their first of the year fundraiser.

She had looked at him skeptically for a moment until he sat down, knowing he was going to have to convince her.

"Who do you suggest?" asked Cuddy.

"There's a girl who sings and plays at a club I sometimes frequent." he said.

"House." said Cuddy.

"Just hear me out. Her name is Megan James, and she has something, she's good." said House.

"I don't know." said Cuddy.

"I knew you would say that, and that's why I brought this." he said holding up his iPod.

"You recorded her at the club?" asked Cuddy.

"Yeah, so?" asked House.

"Isn't that illegal?" asked Cuddy.

"I asked her first." said House.

"Fine, let me listen." said Cuddy.

House handed over his iPod and after listening to two songs Cuddy was impressed. She agreed to let House give her the nod, but only if he took care of all the music arrangements. Once they had come to an agreement, House got up and made his way to the door. Just as he opened it, Cuddy stopped him and asked him to come back and sit down.

His response was, "My god woman, you change your mind more than your clothes!"

"No, I want to talk to you about something else." said Cuddy.

He looked at her for a minute with a puzzled look and finally closed the door and sat back down. That's when she took the opportunity to tell him that she was pregnant. He had taken it much better than she thought he would. He only retreated in to himself a little, and had actually stayed. So she told him about the rest of her plans. She would tell the board and everyone that she had tried one more round of IVF and it had worked. He didn't say much, he just nodded and looked at his tapping cane. When Cuddy asked if he was okay with all of this, he had just said, "Yeah.", and asked if that was all. So she let him go quietly out of her office and back to his own. She felt her heart ache a bit that he wasn't more interested, that he didn't say more.

Then again, he was House, at least he didn't yell.

* * *

The next day Cuddy called a board meeting. She had figured that it was as good a time as any, and wanted to get it over with. The hardest part, telling House, was already taken care of. Yet, for being the foreseen hardest part, telling House hadn't been that hard. After the beginning formalities of the meeting were over, Cuddy called the board to attention.

"As most, or all of you know, I have been trying to have or adopt a baby for some time now. I would just like to let the board know that I am, in fact, expecting. I decided to try IVF one last time and it seems it worked. I would like to formally suggest that while I am on maternity leave in a few months, that Dr. James Wilson officially take my place as administrator." she said.

It had kind of all just come spilling out at once, but at least it was all out there.

For a moment all of the board members just stared slackjawed at her and one another. Then when the shock wore off they all put it to a vote and passed the nomination.

After the meeting, Cuddy recieved congratulations from all of the board members. Wilson had hugged her and told her how happy her was for her. He had had a bit of a strange look on his face, but it seemed to be going around. Cuddy had expected him to walk her back to her office, wanting to hear about everything. Instead, he had just smiled and left the room quickly, taking off for his office.

* * *

Wilson had barely just gotten back to his office and sat down in his chair when House came waltzing in. Wilson watched House as he casually walked over to the couch and sat down. Wilson looked down at the files on his desk, then back up at House and sighed.

"House." he said.

"Wilson." said House, using the same inflection.

"What do you want?" asked Wilson, eyeing House suspiciously.

"How'd the meeting go, am I fired yet?" asked House.

Wilson took a deep breath and blurted it out, "Cuddy's pregnant."

"What?" asked House, faking surprise.

"You knew?" asked Wilson, somewhat shocked, but not utterly.

"Well duh, you don't think Cuddy would tell the board before telling the father do you?" asked House.

"What? Father? You? When, how, no, don't need the how. When?" asked Wilson.

"When do you think, just over three months ago." said House.

Wilson just stared at him for a moment, thinking.

"But Cuddy said she did IVF." said Wilson.

"Ah, that minx, she knows just how to get to me!" said House, smiling.

"You aren't really the father, are you?" asked Wilson.

"Yes, I am." said House, completely seriously.

"Oh my god, really?" asked Wilson.

"No." said House, now actually grinning.

"Really?" asked Wilson again, just to be sure.

"No, I'm not Cuddy's baby daddy. As always, fun playin' with you Jimmy." said House getting up and walking to the door.

"I almost bought it there for a second. God, could you imagine, you a Cuddy, having a baby?" asked Wilson, laughing.

House just turned around and plainly said, "Yeah.", then left.

Wilson was left staring at the door, not knowing what to make of House's comment. So he shook his head and went back to work, trying to pretend the whole thing never happened, and yet not being able to get it out of his mind. It had actually been the first thing he thought about when Cuddy announced she was pregnant. He took a deep breath and got back to work rolling joints.

* * *

This is just chapter one, much more to come if you like. So again, _**Please R&R!**_ Suggestions welcome but don't be dissapointed. If I do take something from you, I'll give you a nod and credit. Thanks!


	2. Surprises, Oddities, & Praying

**Preface**: This is my first House fic that I felt was good enough to put out there. Now there are a few things I'd like to note. I am happy to say that I have a wonderful beta, she has already helped me with a few key points. Still, this is an ever changing story, after I post this chapter I will be going back to make some changes to the first. Don't worry, you won't necessarily have to go back and read it all over again. These are just some changes to flesh out the story, fill in little things that makes it more...well, filling. So read on and I hope you like what you read!

On a newer note, thank you so much for all the response to this. It means a lot to me that so many people have already taken an interest in this story. I have decided to post this chapter even though it's still not a really character balanced story. And again, thank you for your support!

As of 11/09/08, the first chapter has been revised to include a short Wilson/House scene.

**Note:** This is a Huddy story, eventually. _**Please R&R**_, I need input and notes on how you like this so far. Thanks!

**Heavenly praises are being sung for my great beta, Metaphoriclove. **

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own House M.D., this is just a story from the messed up workings of my head. Megan James is an original character.

* * *

For the next two weeks, House acted normally, like he didn't know anything other than what everyone else knew. The only difference was that he was a bit more subtle and quiet when joking. He was also tentative and quick to leave any time he was alone with her. Cuddy was just glad that she didn't have to hide her rapidly expanding midsection any more. She got a few looks and stares the first few days, but they were also followed by congratulations.

The looks only lasted for about a week, and then everything seemed to go back to normal. The initial shock had worn off and people didn't care so much now. She was starting to let the happiness in and the worry go, and she felt good. The day of fundraiser Cuddy was going over her schedule in her office, it was January 18th. It dawned her just then, today was her daughter's twenty first birthday. She had also realized she had scheduled an ultrasound for later today. It seemed strange that everything was happening today.

She wondered what the tiny girl had grown up to look like, how she was, what she was doing. She thought back to the image of the little pink bundle in her arms. She wondered what color her eyes were, if they were more icy blue or gray blue. She thought about the color of her hair when she was born. She had a small amount of medium reddish brown hair then, did it get darker or stay lighter as she got older?

After a few minutes, she snapped herself out of it and got back to work. She had her appointment at five fifteen, so she left her office and headed up to OB. She could see the people already starting to set up for the night.

* * *

After the appointment she was in shock, it was a good shock, but still. She left the OB floor and got into the elevator. Her head was reeling with thoughts as she reached for the buttons. The doors closed and she just held the picture and stared at it as the car went down. When the doors opened, she looked up, thinking someone was getting on. She realized after a few seconds that she must have hit House's floor by accident.

She wonder if she should go by his office and tell him. She wondered if he was even there still and then figured either way. She walked up to his office and saw him sitting at his desk, tossing his ball in the air. The light was dim and only his small desk lamp was on. She knocked on the glass and stepped in as House caught the ball and looked at the door.

"Hey, sup?" he asked, going back to throwing his ball.

After a few seconds of Cuddy just standing there, not knowing what to say, House stopped and looked at her. His face was slightly concerned as he looked at her.

"Cuddy, everything alright?" he asked.

"Um…I…" was all she could say.

She was suddenly feeling a little light headed, the realization sinking in. She put a hand to her head and tried to take deep breaths. Before she knew what was happening, there was a strong hand on her arm.

"Cuddy, are you okay?" asked House, real concern in his voice.

"Yeah, just a little dizzy." she said, as House helped her into the sofa chair.

As she leaned back she saw House pulling his desk chair over to her and sitting down.

After a moment of looking at each other House asked, "What?"

"Nothing." said Cuddy.

"Good, put your feet up." he said, taking her wrist and looking at his watch.

After a moment he let go of her arm and leaned on the back of the chair, looking at her.

"So, wassup?" he asked.

"I had an ultrasound and blood work today." said Cuddy.

"Oh, um, all good?" asked House.

"I'm a little anemic, but just barely. The reason for the anemia is because it's twins." said Cuddy.

House didn't say anything, he just rubbed a hand over his beard for a moment. Cuddy could swear she saw a hint of a smile before though.

"Well, that explains the extra ass you put on then." he said finally, looking serious.

"Shut up!" said Cuddy, slapping his arm.

"Sorry, I just couldn't resist." House said, finally laughing.

Cuddy just stared at him, shocked for a moment. Had House just actually apologized to her and meant it?

She quickly wiped the look off her face, hoping he hadn't had time to clearly recognize it. He clearly hadn't because he was smiled a bit longer and then became serious again.

"Let me see." he said, holding out his hand.

"What?" asked Cuddy.

"The photo, gotta make sure they don't have two heads or three legs." said House.

"House!" said Cuddy, handing him the picture from her jacket pocket.

"Cuddy!" he said, mocking her tone as he looked at the black and white photo.

She watched his face wile he examined the picture. He was discerning and studied the photo thoroughly for a few minutes. Then his faced softened, only for a few seconds, before going back to the analytical House. He handed the photo back to Cuddy and took a deep breath before speaking.

"Feeling better?" he asked.

"Yes, good as new. I had better get going." she said, standing up slowly.

She walked over to the door and opened it a crack as House rolled his chair back to his desk. "House, thank you, that was nice." she said.

"Yeah, see you later." he said, with ever the slightest smile.

Cuddy paused a moment and then left, the door closing softly behind her. That was an oddly, yet pleasantly strange encounter with House. He hadn't even said anything sarcastic when she said it was nice. As Cuddy was leaving, she decided to check in on the set up.

* * *

Everything was going up nicely when she heard a loud voice, not quite yelling.

"Did you just not get the opposable thumb gene during evolution or something? You're barely better than a monkey, and I'm almost positive that you're a step down from a trained monkey!" she said.

"I'm sorry, I didn't…" said the guy who was sitting on the piano bench.

"No, you didn't, did you!" said the woman bent over the piano and looking in it.

After a minute of silence the lady took a few deep breaths and stood up. She was wearing tattered jeans and an old t-shirt. All Cuddy could see was her back, and from what she saw, she prayed that she hadn't made a mistake in letting House procure the music. When she turned to the side, Cuddy caught a glimpse of her face which was partially obscured by messy tendrils of hair falling into her eyes. She could tell from here that she also had tattoos on her wrists and again, Cuddy prayed for a miracle.

"No, I'm sorry, you're doing just fine. It's just a bad day for me. Keep going, you're doing well." she said, bending back into the piano.

"If that's our musician, I see why House gets along with her." said Cuddy, turning and leaving the hospital.

* * *

She took a quick shower and got ready for the event, putting on a full length black and white dress. She also decided to wear heals, since she probably wouldn't be able to for much longer. Besides, she was going to be spending most of her time sitting down tonight anyway.

Cuddy got back to the hospital at about seven thirty. The event didn't start until eight, so she had some time to make sure everything was running smoothly before people started to arrive. After going over the list with the planners Cuddy had about ten minutes before the doors opened. That's when House walked in from the hallway.

"Wow, you look, uh…good." he said, walking up to her.

"Well, I'm glad I made it all the way to the step above eh." said Cuddy, sarcastically.

"No no no, you miss understand. There are three levels above eh, ok, alright, and pretty good." said House.

"Oh, well in that case." said Cuddy, dryly.

"Really, you look…stunning." said House, a little softly and looking around.

"Thank you." said Cuddy, not knowing how to respond to a compliment like that from House.

* * *

I know it kind of ends abruptly this time, kind of no closing scene. I'm still working on all of this, but as of right now, it picks up in the next chapter. I do have more written, so hopefully I'll post again soon. Though I am doing beta work on two stories right now and contrary to popular belief, I do have some semblance of a life. I also have a beta working with me on this, so give us a bit, it'll make everything better. Thanks for everything, and remember, **R&R!**


	3. Boogie Nights

**Preface**: This is my first House fic that I felt was good enough to put out there. Now there are a few things I'd like to note. I am happy to say that I have a wonderful beta, she has already helped me with a few key points. Still, this is an ever changing story, after I post this chapter I will be going back to make some changes to the first. Don't worry, you won't necessarily have to go back and read it all over again. These are just some changes to flesh out the story, fill in little things that makes it more...well, filling. So read on and I hope you like what you read!

On a newer note, thank you so much for all the response to this. It means a lot to me that so many people have already taken an interest in this story. I have decided to post this chapter even though it's still not a really character balanced story. And again, thank you for your support!

As of 11/09/08, the first chapter has been revised to include a short Wilson/House scene.

**Note:** This is a Huddy story, eventually. _**Please R&R**_, I need input and notes on how you like this so far. Thanks!

**Heavenly praises are being sung for my great beta, Metaphoriclove****, who has some wonderful ideas! **

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own House M.D., this is just a story from the messed up workings of my head. I also do not own the song "Scarlet", by Brooke Fraser. I just thought it would be a nice addition. Megan James is an original character.

* * *

Eight o'clock rolled around quickly and things started to take off. Once all of the guests were accounted for, the speeches for the night started. By the time all of the important things that needed saying had been said it was almost nine.

Finally, at exactly nine, the MC came out and announced Megan and the band. Both House and Cuddy were up front, waiting to see Megan, even if it was for different reasons.

"House, I caught a glimpse of your musician earlier. I hope she cleans up well." said Cuddy.

"Cuddy, let the dime drop and relax, she's good." said House.

Cuddy just looked at House with an agitated and almost surprised look for a moment before saying, "Well she had better look good too."

As people clapped for her Megan made her way out onto the stage.

She was wearing a deep blue dress that came to just above her ankle. The back was a plunging v and the front was a low cut, gathered, swoop. She was probably just a bit taller than five ten in her heels, and built like some kind of supermodel or Greek goddess. Her skin looked creamy, like milk or a porcelain doll, except for the slight freckles that ran across her nose and cheeks. Her face looked like something you might find on a painting of an angel and her lips were full and red. Her hair was a dark brown with a flash of red when the light hit it. It fell in soft wavy curls down her shoulders to just above the middle of her back.

Still, the most brilliant sight were her eyes. They were an extremely vibrant and icy blue, surrounded by long dark lashed that accentuated their color. (Come on, this is fiction after all. She had to be hot!)

"Whoa." said House, looking at her standing there.

"Holy crap!" said Cuddy.

"Yeah, that too." said House.

"Ok, she looks good." said Cuddy.

"I'm glad we agree. Now let's go sit down, get out of the people's way." said House.

The first hour of music was a mixture of upbeat jazz and some slow oldies. The band took a quick fifteen minute break and then came back with some more modern numbers. Everyone was enjoying themselves and having a good time.

* * *

Finally at about eleven Megan announced that she was going to be singing her last song, one she wrote herself. She informed everyone that the band would be staying on though. The man that had been at the piano all night got up as Megan walked over. She sat down on the bench, got situated, and then started playing a slow and sad melody. Then she began to sing and people started to quiet and listen.

"Middle of nowhere, finally you can breathe. Nobody knows your name, it's easier. Shut your eyes tightly, clench your fists till they almost bleed. Cautiously lightly, gently expose what's underneath. And all you feel now, is the scarlet in the day. Even if it's real, you can't stay. So, there you go, you're gone for good. There, you go, you're gone for good. Your mind is swollen, from months of thought, without release. They've taken their toll on you. And this very moment, of timid and fragile honesty. It's precious and rare and fleeting. And all you feel now, is the scarlet in the day. And even if it's real, you can't stay. So, there, you go, you're gone for good. There, you go, you're gone for good. There you go, you're gone for good. There you go, you're gone for good." she sang.

* * *

When she had finished everyone was silent, almost entranced by her. After a few seconds people started clapping and a few whistles went out, House of course starting it. Megan thanked everyone and let them know that the band would be back on in thirty minutes. Then she walked off the stage and left the party for a while. She finally came back to the party when the band started up again. She made her way over to the bar and sat down.

When House saw her sitting there he started making his way over to her. He was met halfway by Cuddy who joined him.

"So, are you going to introduce me to this Megan James?" asked Cuddy.

"I don't know, are you going to embarrass me?" asked House, feigning shyness.

They walked up to the bar and found Megan with her head resting in her hand.

"Megan?" asked House.

She looked up at him and smiled, "What's up doc?" she asked.

"You good?" he asked.

"Just swell." she said, with just a touch of sarcasm.

"Good, Megan, this is Dr. Lisa Cuddy." said House.

"Megan, it's nice to finally meet you." said Cuddy, shaking her hand.

"So, what's everyone having? It's on me!" said Megan.

"It's an open bar." said Cuddy.

"Exactly." said Megan.

House laughed at that and Cuddy just smiled, happy to see someone besides Wilson that House actually got along with. Strangely, Megan just weakly smiled at her own joke.

The bar tender came over and they placed their drinks. Bourbon for House, seltzer for Cuddy, and Megan ordered a double of whisky. They found an open table near the bar and went to sit and wait on their drinks.

"If everything is all good, what's with the www? You've never drank before." said House.

"The what?" asked Cuddy.

"The wonderful world of whisky, and I'm fine, it's just a headache. Today's just not a good day for me, bad things always seem to happen." said Megan, as the bar tender brought their drinks over.

"So what makes today so special?" asked House.

"My birthday, twenty first." said Megan, taking her drink.

Cuddy's heart skipped a beat when Megan said that. For a second, just a second, she thought Megan might be Lily. However, the chances of that were nearly impossible. Even if Megan did have those icy blue eyes, and some of his mannerisms. It just couldn't be, it wasn't logical, and wouldn't happen. So Cuddy put the thought right out of her head.

"Well then, happy birthday!" said House, raising his glass.

"Happy birthday." said Cuddy, a little distracted.

"Yeah, happy frickin' birthday to me." she said, swallowing the whisky in two gulps.

She put the glass back on the table and swiped her hair to one side. Cuddy nearly chocked on her seltzer at what she saw and had to cover her mouth to stop from spitting it out.

"Cuddy, you alright?" asked House, placing a hand on her back.

It took her a minute to recover and try to slow her heart.

"Yeah." she said, catching her breath.

She was, of course, lying, because she had seen the small mark that looked like a Lily on the back of Megan's neck.

"Just went down the wrong way." she said.

Things settled down and there was a lull in the party for a Cuddy and House were watching Megan. She looked pale and her head was her hand again, her other hand wrapped around her glass. Her brow was furrowed and the knuckles of the hand holding her glass were turning white. It looked like she was in a lot of pain.

"Megan, what the hell is going on?" asked House, getting annoyed at how stubborn she was being.

Before she could respond, the glass in her hand broke and blood trickled onto the table cloth.

"Jesus!" exclaimed House, jumping a little.

She quietly got up and grabbed a huge wad of the paper napkins off the bar. Then she made her way out of the party an into the hall outside. She was followed by House and Cuddy, and they all sat down on a bench together. Megan began to pull the glass out of her hand as they all sat there quietly. After a few minutes Cuddy brought out a pair of tweezers from her clutch.

"Let me." she said, taking a napkin from Megan and using the tweezers to get the small pieces out.

"Megan, what the hell is going on?" asked House.

"I have a pretty good idea." said Megan.

"Well, I can't read minds." said House.

"I have CVID, I get polyps in my sinuses. Every few years they have to take new growths out." said Megan.

"That shouldn't cause that amount of pain." said House.

"It's because of the multiple surgeries, thin bone, exposed nerves." said Megan.

"When was the last time you had the surgery?" asked House.

"When I needed it last." said Megan, with a biting tone and glaring at House.

"How many years?" asked House.

"Too many…" said Megan, suddenly grabbing a stack of the napkins.

Her hand flew to her head as she screamed in pain for a moment and then suddenly stopped.

"Megan, what happened?" asked House.

"Shit." she said, throwing her well lined hand up to her nose as a rush of blood started pouring out.

"Shit." said House, echoing Megan and jumping up.

Before he got two steps Megan went limp. She slumped forward and fell to the side, ending up in Cuddy's lap. Cuddy quickly took the napkins and put pressure on the nose bleed.

"Go, hurry." said Cuddy.

As House left to get help Cuddy sat there holding her bleeding, very possible, daughter. This is not how she had imagined meeting her daughter. Actually, she had never really thought she would ever meet her, but this was not what she would have imagined. House came back with his team and a nurse with a gurney. They got Megan onto the gurney and wheeled her down the hall. Cuddy didn't even realize it, but she was crying as she stood up and looked at House.

"Cuddy, she's gonna be fine." said House in a half annoyed tone.

"I know, it's just…nothing." she said.

House came closer to her, only a few inches away.

"You should go get cleaned up." said House, a bit more gently this time.

Cuddy just nodded, not able to look at him and walked away, heading for her office.

* * *

"OMG, it their long lost kid!" Come on, like you didn't see that one coming. Anywho, for those of you out there who might be thinking that House had a slight crush on his daughter, he didn't. He just genuinely likes her as a person, but you know, he's House. So he has to make an excuse for liking her, though the shock at the swanky reveal was real. So, here are again with another chapter. For those of you who are interested, I am still making slight revisions to the other chapters with my glorious beta. So once I have those how I want them I'll let you know. I would also like to point out that I might be adding a short, probably very short, chapter inbetween 1 and 2. I feel kind of like we need a House/Wilson scene there. Well, much to do! Thank you all again for your great comments and questions. I hope that this can turn out to be a really interesting and captivating story for you all. Please **R&R!**


	4. Getting To Know You

**Preface**: This is my first House fic that I felt was good enough to put out there. Now there are a few things I'd like to note. I am happy to say that I have a wonderful beta, she has already helped me with a few key points. Still, this is an ever changing story, after I post this chapter I will be going back to make some changes to the first. Don't worry, you won't necessarily have to go back and read it all over again. These are just some changes to flesh out the story, fill in little things that makes it more...well, filling. So read on and I hope you like what you read!

On a newer note, thank you so much for all the response to this. It means a lot to me that so many people have already taken an interest in this story. I have decided to post this chapter even though it's still not a really character balanced story. And again, thank you for your support!

As of 11/09/08, the first chapter has been revised to include a short Wilson/House scene.

**Note:** This is a Huddy story, eventually. _**Please R&R**_, I need input and notes on how you like this so far. Thanks!

**Heavenly praises are being sung for my great beta Metaphoriclove. **

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own House M.D., this is just a story from the messed up workings of my head. Megan James is an original character.

* * *

As soon as she had cleaned up and pulled herself together, Cuddy went straight to the lab. She had saved one of the napkins with Megan's blood on it in a baggie. She gave it to the night lab tech and told him to make sure and rush the results. She was almost one hundred percent sure that Megan was truly her and House's daughter, but it wouldn't hurt to have confirmation and proof.

* * *

When she was done there, she headed up to House's floor to see how things were going.

As she got close to his office she could see him sitting on the edge of his desk. He was looking at films on the lighted board, with his cane propped behind his head and his arms resting on it. When she opened the door he turned his head and took the cane down. When he saw it was her, he lifted his cane and pounded the end on the films.

"Polyps." he said.

"So she was right." said Cuddy.

"Yeah." said House.

"How is she?" asked Cuddy.

House just shrugged and said, "Got the lackeys on it."

The door opened and Taulb and Kutner came in.

"Ears burning?" asked House.

"What?" asked Kutner.

"Nothing, where's Thirteen?" asked House.

"She's stitching up Megan's hand." said Kutner.

"How is she?" asked Cuddy.

"The bleeding has slowed and we packed her nose. Foreman is scheduling her for surgery in the morning." said Taulb.

"Right, go on, get back to your boogie nights." said House. (Little chapter 3 reference there!)

"Really?" asked Taulb.

"What?" asked Kutner, again.

"Just, go, get out of here." said House.

* * *

After they left, House got off his desk and sat down in his chair.

"Are you going to go see her?" asked Cuddy.

"Why?" asked House.

"Well, she's your friend for one." said Cuddy.

"She's not a friend, she's just a girl I sometimes spend time with, at a club I hapen to frequently go to." said House.

"Oh, well in that case." said Cuddy sarcastically.

"If you're so worried about her, why don't you go and see her?" asked House.

"Fine, I will." said Cuddy.

She turned to leave and walked a few steps before stopping at the door.

"Room 313." said House, knowing what she was going to ask.

* * *

Cuddy left his office huffily, wondering how he could change his demeanor so quickly, and walked down the hall to room 313. She stood outside the door for a moment, taking a deep breath before going in. She opened the door and found Thirteen sitting on a stool next to the bed, stitching up Megan's hand.

"How's it going?" asked Cuddy.

"Good, I'm just finishing up." said Thirteen.

"I know, it's so sad." said Megan.

"I'll finish up, you go back to the party." said Cuddy, coming over.

"Are you sure, House isn't going to make us look up every possible diagnosis?" asked Thirteen.

"No, Taulb and Kutner are already downstairs." said Cuddy.

"Wow, ok, thanks." said Thirteen.

She stood up and took off her gown and gloves, throwing them in the waste.

As she was leaving Megan said, "Don't be a stranger."

Thirteen stopped and turned around as she held the door open.

"I'll be back tomorrow." she said, smiling a bit.

"Good, remind me to give you my number, since I already know yours." said Megan, smiling at her.

Thirteen just smiled and left as Cuddy sat down on the stool and began to bandage Megan's hand. That's when she noticed Megan's wrist and the tattoo there. It wasn't just a tattoo, it was a cover, hiding a long vertical scar there.

"Sorry about your dress. I'm guessing it has lovely patterns of blood to accompany the black lace." said Megan.

"It's fine, don't worry about it." said Cuddy.

"I'm just glad it didn't happen while I playing the piano. Think of the mess someone would have to clean up. All that blood in the keys." said Megan.

"Right, of course that would have been much worse than if you were alone and had bled out." said Cuddy.

"Well yeah, if I had bled all over a piano and was alone, who would be there to clean it up?" asked Megan.

Cuddy couldn't help but smile at how that was so much like something House would say.

"Is there anyone I can for you?" asked Cuddy.

"No, just me." said Megan.

As Cuddy finished putting the bandage on, she ran her finger over the scar on Megan's wrist.

"Seven years." said Megan, looking at her. Cuddy looked up and met Megan's icy blue eyes.

"What?" she asked.

"You want to know what happened and when. It was seven years ago today actually." said Megan.

"Why?" asked Cuddy.

"Because, like I said, my birthdays have a way of going bad. Don't get me wrong, not every single one, but a lot of them." said Megan.

"Worse than this?" asked Cuddy, moving the suture tray and stool aside and moving around to the chair.

"Yes." said Megan. "Really? I wouldn't think that things could get much worse than this on a birthday." said Cuddy.

"They can, trust me." said Megan.

"How much worse?" asked Cuddy.

She was hoping that Megan was just being an over dramatic twenty one year old girl. Hoping she would say something like there had been an earthquake or a bad storm or something.

"People die, and it's happened more than once. The first time I was five, that's when it all started. My first adoptive parents were taking me to my party at some kids place. A truck driver fell asleep and hit our car, my dad was decapitated and my mother's femoral artery was severed, she bled out before anyone could get there. I had a mild concussion, and was put into foster care after that."

"The second time I was nine, and had been with a nice couple for almost a year. They were planning on adopting me, but the day before my birthday the woman found out that she had terminal pancreatic cancer. Exactly one year and one day later she died and the man decided that I was too much of a reminder after a month. He sent me back to foster care where I stayed for another two years."

"I was getting older, so I was lucky when an older couple with older children took me in. Again, after almost a year, they had a birthday party for me. They told me that day that they had begun the adoption process, that they wanted me to be part of their family. I was so happy, and told all of my friends at a sleepover party that one of them was having for me. That night, my new family's home got broken into and they were all killed. The only one left alive was their oldest son who was at college."

"After that, people were afraid if I stayed too long something bad would happen to them. Not only that, but on my fourteenth birthday is when I was diagnosed with CVID. No one wanted to take me incase my 'curse' was real, I was older, and now I had an expensive medical condition. That's the night I tried to kill myself, the night I realized that I wasn't going to get a family. My foster father had gotten drunk and decided to beat up my foster mother. Then he figured that since it was my birthday I deserved a present. He gave me two broken ribs, a dislocated shoulder, and a black eye. Those were the worst ones so far, so this isn't really that bad. Still, my sixteenth birthday wasn't that bad, I was able to become emancipated." said Megan.

Cuddy sat there with tears threatening to fall as she listened to her daughter tell her, matter-of-factly, this horrible story of what her life had been like.

All she could do was say, "I am so sorry.", and wipe the tears from her eyes.

"You don't have anything to be sorry for. Nobody has anything to be sorry for, except the guy who murdered the Figs. Shit happens, you can't control it, the only thing you can do is move on. Some days are just going to be bad, so you might as well make the best of the ones that aren't so bad and hope for better ones. That's what life is you know, a mountain bike trail, ups and downs. Sometimes you just want to quit, or go back, but you can't do either. No one's going to pick you up and carry you either way, so you just have to keep going. And hopefully by the end you feel good about what you've accomplished. You might be sweaty, dirt covered, and bleeding, but you know you made it." said Megan.

It was quiet for a minute as Cuddy and Megan stared at each other.

"God, I must sound like a total rehab whack job!" Megan said, finally breaking the awkward silence between them.

"Yeah, well…" said Cuddy, stopping when what Megan had just said actually registered.

"Well, I'm glad I'm not the only one who thinks I'm a nut. That would just be crazy, wouldn't it?" Megan said, dryly.

"No, that's not what I meant. It's just…" said Cuddy.

"I know what you meant, I'm just trying to have a little fun." said Megan, laughing a bit.

"Right, of course. Well it's getting late, and I'm exhausted." said Cuddy, standing up.

"You know, I've been feeling a little drowsy myself. I think it could be those wonderful pills that smokin' doctor gave me." said Megan, starting to slur.

"I'm sure, you just get some rest." said Cuddy.

"Yeah, ok, bye, bye." said Megan, waving a bit and laughing.

Cuddy pulled the covers up a bit on Megan and then left the room, heading for home.

* * *

I do realize that everything that happened and is happening to Megan is kind of extreme and a little unbelieveable, but it's all for the plot. I swear it's not going to being, 'oh, poor girl'. So, here are again with another chapter. For those of you who are interested, I am still making slight revisions to the other chapters with my glorious beta. So once I have those how I want them I'll let you know. I would also like to point out that I might be adding a short, probably very short, chapter inbetween 1 and 2. I feel kind of like we need a House/Wilson scene there. Well, much to do! Thank you all again for your great comments and questions. I hope that this can turn out to be a really interesting and captivating story for you all. Please **R&R!**


	5. Questions

**Preface**: This is my first House fic that I felt was good enough to put out there. Now there are a few things I'd like to note. I know it's been quite a while since I updated this, but here we go again! In my defense, I had some personal health problems that led me to a stay in my local hospital. I had forgotten how much they actually do love to poke you! Well, with the holidays and all of my personal crap, it took me a while to get back into feeling this story. Still, I got so many great comments asking for more that I had to knock myself in the head, sit down, and write this chapter. Now that I have, I think things will move along a little faster now, though probably not until after Christmas...but you never know. If I get enough encouragement, you might get a Christmas/Haunaka/Kwanza/whatever other holiday is around this time of year present!

On a newer note, thank you so much for all the response to this. It means a lot to me that so many people have already taken an interest in this story, thank you for your support!

As of 11/09/08, the first chapter has been revised to include a short Wilson/House scene.

**Note:** This is a Huddy story, eventually. _**Please R&R**_, I need input and notes on how you like this so far. Thanks!

**Heavenly praises are being sung for my great beta, Metaphoriclove.- (this chapter has not been betad yet.)  
**

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own House M.D., this is just a story from the messed up workings of my head. Megan James is an original character.

* * *

"You don't have anything to be sorry for." Megan's words kept echoing in Cuddy's mind.

It was almost one in the morning and she was lying awake in her bed, thinking about everything Megan had said.

She didn't blame anyone for all the bad things that had happened to her, and yet Cuddy couldn't help but feel like she was to blame. She couldn't help but think that maybe if she had kept her she would have had a better life. Sure, it would have been hard, but she had a family, people who would have helped her.

What was going to happen now?

Should she tell Megan who she was?

What about House, should she tell him?

Would Megan change her mind if she knew, would she hate her for the choice she had made?

Should she just act like normal, like everything was the same and never tell anyone?

Megan was twenty one after all, she had a life and seemed to be doing alright for herself.

Was it her place to insert herself into this girls life and ask for her to be let in?

There were so many questions in her head and she didn't know how to answer any of them.

When she reached up to brush some hair out of her eyes she found a wet trail to her pillow. She didn't know if she was actually crying or if she was just that tiered. She rolled onto her side and decided to go with the crying since she felt like doing any way. She laid there and let the tears fall, not thinking about anything. She let them wash away all of the emotion that had welled up inside of her in the past few hours. Finally, with a wet pillow, red eyes, and clear head, she was able to fall asleep.

* * *

There was a loud and familiar rapping coming from Cuddy's front door. She rolled over slowly and looked at her clock. It was barely six in the morning, what could he want that couldn't wait a few more hours? She got out of bed and put her robe on, not even bothering to tie it. She walked to the front door and opened it without even looking. Before she could say a word, House had slid past her and was standing in the hall.

"Would you like to come in? Sure, thank you!" she said to herself, closing the door.

As soon as the door closed she turned around to find House holding a file an inch from her face. "What the hell is this?" asked House, shaking the file.

"Um, a patient's file?" Cuddy guessed.

House pulled the file back and opened it, ripping out a page and shoving it at her. "What is this?" House asked again.

Cuddy took the paper and read the name, but before she read it completely, she stopped and looked at House, questioning him.

"You got up before six just to go in on a Sunday and get Megan's lab results? I thought you said she wasn't your friend?" asked Cuddy.

"Don't try and change the subject, I want to know what you did!" House spat in anger.

Cuddy started to wonder what could have made him so angry, and at her. So she looked back down at the paper in her hands, realizing almost instantly what it was. She skipped all of the tech's notes and went straight down to the two large words printed in red, positive and positive.

"How'd you get this?" Cuddy asked, barely able to speak.

"It was in the report when I picked it up. Those two samples are ours, how is this possible?" asked House, still angry.

"In college, right before you left, the night of that party." said Cuddy.

House just looked at her for a moment and then let out one long laugh. "God! All this time!"

It wasn't a funny laugh, it was more of a realization and painful laugh. One that he had only seldom used before, when he was trying to hide his emotions.

"House, I…" said Cuddy, not able to find the words.

"You what, you meant to tell me? Or maybe you didn't mean for me to ever find out. How could you not tell me, after all this time?" House asked, gesturing widely with his arms.

"I don't know, back then I just figured you wouldn't have cared. I couldn't raise a child on my own then, it was the only option." said Cuddy, exuding the same tone as House.

"You thought I wouldn't care? Jesus Christ Cuddy, I had feelings for you back then, I still do! I would have…" said House, suddenly stopping.

"What House, what would you have done?" asked Cuddy.

"I don't know, but I would have done something…anything, if I had known. I did or would have cared, and I sure as hell care now! I'm not that much of a monster am I?" he asked, almost sounding hurt.

Cuddy couldn't do anything but look at the ground, she didn't want to see what she knew was in his eyes. She didn't want to see the hurt, and pain she knew would be there. After a moment she heard him shift his stance and close the file.

"Wow, ok." he said, walking past Cuddy and going to the door.

Just before he turned the knob, he felt a hand on his arm and stopped.

"House, wait, look at me." she said, holding his arm firmly.

He didn't turn and face her, he didn't say anything, he just stood there.

"Greg, please." she said, her voice breaking.

That got him, his actual name, not his reputation, and he turned around to look at her. Cuddy was surprised at what she saw on House's face. It wasn't the hurt and pain she had expected, it was worse. It was anger, confusion, and worst of all hatred, all for her.

All she could think to say was, "I'm sorry, god, I am so, so sorry.", as the tears ran down her cheeks.

She wanted him to say something, anything, she wanted him to forgive her, but he didn't. He just stood there, staring at her with his icy gaze.

Suddenly his beeper went off, playing his team's song. He took it out of his coat pocket and read the page.

"I'm sorry too." he said, and turned around.

"House, what is it?" asked Cuddy.

He didn't answer her, he just walked out the door and down the walk.

"House!" Cuddy called from the doorway.

He didn't even look back at her, just put his helmet on and sped away. Cuddy closed the door, her heart pounding in her chest from the fight, and from the page. She knew it had to be something bad for House to leave like that. Since he only had one patient at the moment, that meant it had to be Megan.

* * *

Dun dun dun... I'm hoping to have the next chapter up much sooner this time. Please R&R, it will spur me into action! Let me know where you think it's going, where you want it to go, and any suggestions!


	6. Just For Fun'

**A/N:** Ok, so here is chapter six. It's short, but I'm working on two other stories…so it's a compromise for a quicker update. Give me your thoughts…they're my fuel!

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own any of this, except for my OCs, cause if I did you'd be watchin' this all go down on a tv screen, not here! (I'd also be filthy stinkin' ritch!) Don't hurt me, just doin' what the site title states, bein' a fan and writin' fiction!

* * *

  
_

When Cuddy arrived at the hospital everything seemed so normal and slow. Just yesterday there had been beautiful decorations and people bustling around. It was still early and the clinic wasn't open yet. So the main floor seemed almost deserted compared to mid day. It was a strange feeling, having everything around you be so normal and easy when your life was falling to pieces.

All she could think about on the way here was how she needed to find House. She needed to talk to him, first to find out what had happened with Megan, and then to talk about their earlier spat.

Now, standing just inside the doors of the hospital all she wanted to do was make sure Megan was alright and then go home, curl up in a ball in her bed, and cry until she fell asleep.

She wanted to do that, but she couldn't, she was Dr. Lisa Cuddy, M.D. and Dean of Medicine. She had to put on a brave face and her lab coat and go to work. She liked being Dr. Cuddy, but if there was ever a time she just wanted to be Lisa, it was now.

She shook her head to clear her thoughts and headed for her office. She flipped the light on and set her bags on the desk, taking off her winter coat and trading it for her lab coat. She was glad it was a Saturday because she hadn't had time to put together one of her normal outfits. She was wearing a pair of the new jeans she had bought, sneakers, and new long sleeved shirt.

She left her office and started for House's office, trying not to think about earlier. She couldn't think about that right now, she had to focus on Megan being the patient, not her daughter.

"_God, and House's daughter…how could she have not told him…what was she thinking? She wasn't thinking, that was how it had all began in the first place. Wait, stop it, you're not supposed to be thinking about this! Bad Lisa, bad, bad, bad! Pull it together, you're just going to check on another one of House's patients. Come on, you can do this."_

She stepped out of the elevator and just about ran into House's three lackeys coming out of the other elevator.

"Dr. Cuddy, have you seen House?" asked Thirteen.

"No, I assumed he was in his office. I was coming to see how Megan was." said Cuddy.

"Oh." said Thirteen, looking strangely.

"He wasn't in his office fifteen minutes ago. Megan's the reason we've been looking all over for him." said Kutner.

"Why, what happened?" asked Cuddy, feeling sick.

"He's back." said Taulb, pointing to House, sitting in a chair in the differential room and playing with his cane.

As they walked in House looked up, seeing Cuddy he only barely even acknowledged she was there. They all stood around the table and waited for House to say something. He just kept looking at the floor and bouncing his cane.

Finally he stood up and stood beside Kutner, leaning from side to side a few times, looking at his front and back. After a moment he reached his hand out and felt around Kutner's back.

"House, what are you doing?" Kutner finally asked.

"I'm trying to find the slot for the quarter or the wind up. What the hell were you waiting for?" he asked, moving away from the group and over to the small counter.

"You usually ask us something before we're allowed to speak." said Thirteen.

"Here's a dollar, go buy a tiny violin." said House, feigning sorrow and pouring coffee.

"During the surgery the patient started to bleed out when the weakened capillaries of the sinuses were broken. She hemorrhaged almost six pints before we were able to get the bleeding under control with coagulants and supplemental blood. However, during this time she went into a-fib and we started chest compressions. The a-fib progressed to asystole and we had to defibrillate. She was flat lined for sixty nine seconds. Right now she's on a ventilator and we're keeping her under until her stats improve. She's in critical condition and in the ICU." said Taulb, matter-of-factly.

"Was that so…shit!" said House as both Taulb and Kutner caught Cuddy and laid her gently on the floor.

As House quickly moved over to Cuddy and knelt down both Taulb and Kutner got up, giving House room. House bent over Cuddy, looking her over and checking her vitals.

"Go get a gurney and a nurse." said House, not looking up.

Both Taulb and Kutner quickly exited the room and Thirteen kneeled down on the other side of House.

"Is she alright?" asked Thirteen.

"Oh, yeah, sure! This is one of those, _'just for fun'_, passed outs." said House sarcastically.

"I meant…"

"I know what you meant. Now how about being useful and keeping your mouth shut!" said House angrily.

Thirteen shut her mouth as House grabbed the stethescope from around her neck and Taulb and Kutner came rolling a gurney in with two nurses behind them.

Thirteen and House stood up and backed away as Taulb and Kutner gently lifted Cuddy on to the gurney. Once Cuddy was on the gurney House moved forward again and pushed the nurse who was taking her blood pressure out of the way, taking over.

"ICU, go. You all figure out something productive to do and do it." said House, moving out of the room with Cuddy and the nurses.

* * *

**Departing Note:** Oh no! Now Cuddy too?! Yes…..hahaha, I'm evil that way! Hopefully will update sooner than later, sorry about this being a little late! Holidays are a crazy time for me! Give me fuel for my brain…comment! (Please) I'll make up for the shortness in the next chapter, I promise.


	7. Rise, Not So Much Shine

**A/N:** Yes, I know…you've been waiting a long time, and might I add patiently! Alright, here is chapter seven, finally. It's not quite as long as I had planned, but my brain is stretched a bit thin working on all of these stories. Give me your thoughts…they're my fuel!

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own any of this, except for my OCs, cause if I did you'd be watchin' this all go down on a tv screen, not here! (I'd also be filthy stinkin' ritch!) Don't hurt me, just doin' what the site title states, bein' a fan and writin' fiction!

* * *

  
_

Cuddy groggily opened her eyes and peered out, her vision somewhat blurry. Her eyelids felt heavy and she felt kind of tingly all over. She realized she was lying down, but she didn't recognize the room right away. She slowly looked around and surveyed her surroundings. She realized where she was when she looked to her right and saw House's back. He was standing beside another bed and she could hear him flipping through the pages of a chart. When he moved aside to put the chart back on the end of the bed, Cuddy saw that the patient was Megan.

Megan was hooked up to two IV machines and had wires coming from every which way, not to mention the respirator that was making a slow and steady whirring noise as it filled and sucked air out of her lungs. Cuddy watched as House came back around to the side of the bed and just stood there, looking at Megan. After a minute his hand started to reach out, hesitantly. He lowered it to her face brushed aside a few stray strands of hair. Then he quickly retracted his hand and gave a manly grunt, like he had to make up for the sweet and kind gesture he had just made to his friend and daughter.

That's when it sunk in that she was actually a patient in the ICU as well. She looked at her hand where a small tube protruded and then to the bag attached. It was a saline/glucose mixture, seventy-thirty. That's when she also noticed her monitors and other attachments. She was still in her clothes, but she was on a pulse-ox machine and fetal monitors. She had two straps around her ever growing midsection, one for each baby.

Suddenly everything that had happened started coming back to her. The last thing she remembered was Taub saying how long Megan flat lined for.

Cuddy tried to prop herself up to get a better look at the readouts on the fetal monitor, but she was too sedated. She must have made a noise, because House turned around and cleared his throat, limping over to her.

"W…what?" was all that Cuddy could ask, finding her throat incredibly dry.

"Lay back down." said House, hanging his cane on the railing of her bed and reaching for a glass of water. He handed the cup to Cuddy and checked all of her monitors.

"What happened?" she croaked at him, still raspy.

"You passed out, low blood pressure." said House, still not looking her in the eyes.

"Oh god, I completely forgot to eat. After…" said Cuddy, trailing off.

She didn't know how House was dealing with all of this, but he didn't exactly sound like he was in a mood to go down painful memory lane quite yet.

"You'll be fine, all of you." he said, motioning to her stomach. "Just go back to sleep and get some rest."

"Thank you." said Cuddy, handing the water back to him and laying back down.

"Yeah, everything's fine this time, but listen to me closely when I say this. If this ever happens again, some careless mistake on your part, I'll personally see to it that you don't make anymore. And trust me, you wouldn't want that." said House, finally looking at her.

Yet it wasn't a look of concern or worry, it was the same look he had in her hallway. His eyes were blazing with anger and the knuckles of his hand wrapped around his cane were turning white by the second. With that comment, House turned around and limped out of the room, not looking back. Cuddy didn't think she could sleep after that, all she wanted to do was cry again. However, because of the sedative in her system, only a few tears had trickled down her cheeks before she fell off to sleep again.

Throughout the rest of the day Cuddy woke for a few moments here and there, seeing people come in and out of the room. At one point she woke to a monitor alarm and looked around. It wasn't hers, and when she looked over to her right the curtain was closed. She could see the legs of people behind the curtain and one cane. When the monitor was shortly shut off and everyone but the pair of sneaker clad feet left, Cuddy assumed it was safe to go back to sleep. She only woke once or twice more when someone would come in and change something or check stats.

The next time Cuddy woke up she woke to the smell of food. Before she even opened her eyes she knew that she had been unhooked from everything sometime in the night. It was amazing how much better she felt. This time when she opened her eyes everything was crystal clear, and bright.

"What time is it?" Cuddy said out loud, asking no one in particular.

"It's nearly one pm. From what I hear you've been sleeping for almost thirty hours." said a scratchy and rough, but familiar voice.

There was a clanking noise and a faux yell.

"Hey, that's mine!" said House.

The partition curtain was pushed back with the end of a cane, and holding the cane was Megan. She was pale, with dark circles under her eyes and swelling, but she looked a hundred times better than yesterday. She was also smiling, which made Cuddy smile. House was sitting on a stool on her right side, sharing the tray that was laden with food.

"Well it's not like you were using it." said Megan, quickly slapping his arm with the end of the cane.

"OW!" said House, rubbing his arm and trying to grab his cane back.

Megan just kept moving the cane out of his reach and looking at it as she waved it.

"You know, I might have to get me one of these." she said, poking House again.

"If you don't give me that back, I might just be able to arrange that for you!" said House, suddenly snatching his cane back and placing it out of Megan's reach.

"Oh bite me you old coot!" said Megan, grinning the almost same grin as House.

"I'd really like to, but I don't think it would look too good for your doctor to actually inflict a bite wound on a patient that has just come out of a coma." said House, taking a sip of his soda.

"Oh, so now all of a sudden you're worried about ethics?" asked Megan.

"Not really, I'm just worried you'd bite back." said House.

"You're damn skippy I would!" said Megan, taking a dramatic bite of something from a spoon.

"Oh, jeez! Where are my manors, are you hungry? Doc here brought me some homemade chicken noodle soup and wheat bread. And when I say homemade, I mean it was made in House's apartment by Wilson. It's really good and there's plenty for all." said Megan.

"I don't know, there really isn't that much." said House, looking over the pot.

"Oh for the love of Hendrix, House! Stop being such an ass, get off yours, and go get another bowl and spoon for Dr. Cuddy." said Megan, staring him down.

"But my leg." said House.

"So pop a pill and get to it! I'd do it, but the fact that my pasty white ass would be on display for all the hospital to see doesn't seem to suit me right at the moment. Not to mention the fact that I'd probably fall on that same pasty ass if I actually tried to walk right now." said Megan.

"Fine, but when I get back there better be more soup in my bowl!" said House, placing the bowl to his mouth and dumping the rest of the soup in.

"You know, I wouldn't mind displaying my ass to that doctor with a number for a name. Do you think you could get her in here?" said Megan, playing with the noodles in her bowl and smirking down at them.

House just about had soup coming out his nose from his reaction, and both Cuddy and Megan couldn't help laughing.

House glared at both of them, but his glare for Cuddy was different, more actual anger. That was at least until Megan became quiet and held her hands over her forehead.

"You okay?" asked Cuddy.

"Yeah, just don't make me laugh." said Megan

"I'll up your meds." said House, standing up.

"No, it's fine, really. Besides, I want to be lucid this time so I can get that doctor's number." said Megan, smiling a bit.

House just rolled his eyes at Megan and limped out of the room.

As soon as House was out of the room Megan stopped smiling, pushed the tray away from herself, and leaned back against the bed.

"Megan, are you alright?" asked Cuddy, worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm just tiered and he's acting strange. He's acting like he cares, and no that's not the strange part. I could always tell that he cared, it's just that he usually hides it much better. So now I'm the one trying to make him feel better and in the process making myself feel worse." said Megan, closing her eyes.

"There's just some stuff he's going through." said Cuddy, not really knowing what to say.

"And I take it this stuff has to do with you and him?" asked Megan, opening her eyes to give Cuddy one of her own questioning looks.

"Ah…uh…well, yes, but how did you know?" asked Cuddy.

"Well, when one day he's looking at you like you're a Hollein Bösendorfer Imperial Grand Piano, and not forty eight hours later he's looking at you like you're a Hasbro Playskool Song Magic Keyboard, it's kind of obvious that something happened." said Megan.

"I don't really have a clue what you were trying to say, but yes, something did happen." said Cuddy, hanging her head.

"Do you want to talk about it? I'm a great listener." said Megan.

"I'd like to, but I don't know if I should." said Cuddy, looking into Megan's eyes.

"Oh, right, because I'm a patient and all." said Megan.

"That's one reason, I guess." said Cuddy.

"Oh, ok. Well, if you ever need an ear to talk off." said Megan, closing her eyes again.

Cuddy hated not being able to say anything to her, she looked so sad and disappointed, but she really needed to talk to House first. She wanted to be on the same page with him when it came to Megan this time. Lucky for her, House came into view just then and Megan perked up again. She pulled the tray back towards her as House walked into the room.

"I thought there was going to be soup in my bowl when I got back." said House.

"I never said I would comply with your demand, and now that you're back, you can fill it yourself. I'm busy eating my own soup." said Megan, putting on another bright smile for the good of the emotionally confused doctor.

"Fine, here." said House, shoving the bowl and spoon at Cuddy.

"Thank you." she said, taking the dish and not getting a look or reply back.

"You didn't happen to run into that doctor did you?" asked Megan, slyly grinning at her soup.

* * *

**Departing Note:** Ok, so as some of you may know, I am getting ready to move soon. I am planning on taking a hiatus from writing for a while. But before I do, I am going to try and update each of my fics with one more chapter. We'll see how far I get. As always, thanks for R&Ring and being such great readers! Give me fuel for my brain…comment! (Please)


End file.
